As You Wish
by selachophobia
Summary: On a little trip to La Push, Jacie Dylan and her brother Albie and wind up meeting their destinies. Along the way, they find friendship and love, and what happened to their mysterious parents that only Aunt Sheryl knows but refuses to share. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This summer has been so boring that I am ashamed. I haven't had any parties or done anything I said I would since this is practically my last free summer! You know what I've done? I've read all my books and watched every movie I own. I'm bound to get butt sores from sitting around all day long! Ugh. What about you?"

My best friend, Kat, giggled and then said, "I've been hanging out with that guy we met at the mall last time. Remember? Well, his name is David. And he's been texting me and found me on Facebook. Eeek! I'm so excited! I—oh! Sorry, gotta go! I'll call you later though!" Then I heard a click.

I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling from my bed. What a boring life I had! Kat's meeting boys while I was memorizing my entire DVD collection! I needed to get out more. Sigh.

I decided to go see if Aunt Sheryl made food yet. Halfway down the hall I bumped into my brother Albie's best friend, Mitch, who happened to also be Kat's brother. Both Kat and I were about to be seniors, while Albie and Mitch had graduated two years ago.

"Whoa! You get prettier every time I come over here," Mitch said, then winked at me. He said crap like that all the time to me so I just smiled and moved on down the hall to the kitchen. Aunt Sheryl was, in fact, making chili and mac 'n cheese. Since I was so kind and thoughtful, I made my awesome green beans to go with.

Albie and I lived with our Aunt. We didn't know what happened to our parents. We suspected Aunt Sheryl knew but, to protect us, wouldn't tell. Albie and I didn't push it though. We'd had a good life with her. Kat and Match were part of the family too. We're over at each other's houses all the time. I guess ignorance was bliss.

"Oh, thank you for helping out. Trying to make enough food for those boys is tiring! I hope they grow out of it soon!" She laughed. It _was_ crazy how much they ate. I mean, I could eat a lot, but Albie and Mitch were like wild animals!

"Boys, time to eat!" My Aunt called out. Then it was like a stampede rushing out from the hallway. You'd think they were starved!

"So how's work?" She asked Albie.

"Same old, same old… You know, I-I was actually thinking about taking some classes…" Albie said, looking a tad nervous.

Aunt Sheryl looked surprised. "Oh! Well, that's great, Albie!"

"Yeah. Well, I just thought a few classes wouldn't hurt."

I was a little shocked. Albie never acted as if he had wanted to go to college. I mean, it had been clear he didn't want to work at the grocery store for the rest of his life. But I was very glad that he was going to take some classes. The community college wasn't too far from us, so that wouldn't be an issue. I just hoped he would have enough motivation.

"Now you and Mitch can be 'besties' in college," I told him with a wink.

"Har har."

"Yeah, bestie!" Mitch joined in and threw his arm around my brother.

We all laughed and after dinner the boys went back into the man cave and I helped out putting up the dishes.

"Thanks for helping, Jacie. Are you going out tonight with Kat or anything?" She asked.

"Nah. She's ditched poor old me for some guy she met at the mall." _Sigh_.

"Ah. So… why don't _you_ go find a guy?" she teased.

"Psh! Have you seen the guys around here? Hardly my type." Actually, **boy** was my type. But I had grown up with the guys at school, so they had kind of lost their luster.

"What about Mitch? He's always seemed to like you."

She had to have been joking. _Mitch? _Mitch_ Castell_? My **brother's** best friend and _**my**_best friend's **brother**? _GROSS_!

"Ew," I stated simply. "That's so beyond weird. I mean, I guess he's cute and all, but that's so complicated."

"Well, I just threw it out there. How about waiting to see if any new guys show up when school starts?"

Actually, that was what I did every year. I would hope some fantastic new guy would show up and we'd lock eyes and the rest would be history. So far, it hadn't happened...

I told her, "This has been disturbing. I'm going to bed."

I stomped down the hall to my room. It was small and cramped, but it was **mine**. On my way to the bathroom, I heard something outside. The curious detective in me came out and I had decided to check it out. My Aunt seemed to have gone to bed, so I grabbed a flashlight and some boots and went out the back door. Carefully, I made my way around the side of the house, where I had heard something. I couldn't hear anything anymore, but just to make sure, I turned on the flashlight and checked out the trees behind the house. There was a forest that basically surrounded us, which was kind of scary but almost felt protective. Since I didn't see anything, I went back into the house and went to bed.

...

The next day, I felt like a zombie. I was still weirded out by whatever had happened outside. I would've felt better to find out what had made the noise. Had it been a person? Or just some creature from the woods? We saw deer a lot, so that was a possibility. Hm.

It was raining outside, which was normal. But it had certainly put a damper on the day. In all honesty, I enjoyed the weather. Back when we had lived in Texas, it rained a bunch, but it was never as green as Forks.

I was still thinking about the rain when Aunt Sheryl knocked on my door. I got up and opened it to see her standing with a pack of root beer and a bag of sour patch watermelons. It could mean only one thing—MOVIE TIME! Woo!

"What movie?" I asked excitedly. She always found something for Albie and I to do while stuck inside.

She rolled her eyes, "Albie's turn. Yeah, I know. I told him we can't watch The Departed again. Good movie and all, but after the hundredth time it's just annoying."

Albie stuck his head out of his door and said, "Hey! I promise I'll pick something else, okay? I'm a guy. I like action, guns, and blood."

"I do too! It's just I would rather watch **other** movies with those things. Not the same one over and over and over again," I reasoned.

"Fine, fine, fine! I give up!" Not five seconds later, he stuck his head out again and said," Well, on second thought, I still want to pick something. Maybe… the Bourne movies?"

I perked up at that. I loved those Bourne movies! Matt Damon was hot and awesome and completely kick-ass!

"AWESOME!" I screamed.

Albie blinked, and then got dressed.

...

The Red Box wasn't far. It was on the "Res," which was only a few minutes away. Once both my brother and I were dressed and ready, we flipped to see who would drive. We had our own cars, but neither of us liked to drive in the rain. Especially on our lazy days. So far I'd had good luck and got to ride for free.

Aha! I won! Albie sighed and took the keys from Aunt Sheryl. It was only drizzling so we got to the car without getting too wet. He blasted the heater on our feet and off we went.

Albie and I were in La Push when I looked out the window and saw movement in the trees. We weren't moving very fast, so I knew it hadn't just been the blur of the trees. I rubbed my eyes and scanned the forest again. I didn't have my glasses on, which were for distance, so it was fuzzy. But I was sure I saw a flash of something. I wondered if it was the thing I had heard the night before. Maybe it hadn't been a deer. Oh, geez! What if it was a _bear_? Then I saw another flash of something. I was getting hysterical and soon I would be hyperventilating. I felt something brush my shoulder.

"Ack!" I screamed.

Albie looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Dude. What's up with you?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I've always been jumpy." No need to get him worried over what I was sure was nothing.

"Yeah, but—"I cut him off by raising my hand.

"I'm just tired." I rubbed my face of any sleep and then plastered a smile on. "Let's just hope they even have the Bourne movies. I'd hate for you to have to pick something girly."

Albie laughed, then tried to look horrified, but ended up laughing again. We were still chuckling when we got to the Red Box. We agreed on some action-y movies and he let me get one gushy movie. On the way to the car I saw from the corner of my eye a group of guys laughing and messing around. They were totally hot. Tall, dark and handsome—check, check, and check! I glanced back to Albie and he had a sad look on his face. I guess looking at all those guys pal-ing around made him feel lonely. We never hung out with loads of kids. Just us Dylans and the Castells. Albie and I just never got close to other people until we came here and met Kat and Mitch. I didn't regret it, but sometimes seeing other groups of friends made us feel like outsiders.

"Hey. We got movies to watch, candy to maul, and soda to chug," I told him with a laugh. I hated seeing him sad.

He nodded and smiled down at me.

We got in the car and I looked over to that group of guys when one of them glanced at us. I quickly turned away and stared at my hands. Well… _that_ was interesting.

"Heeeere's Johnny!" Albie called out when we got home. Aunt Sheryl waved us into the living room where everything was set up.

"Ta-da! I'm pretty sure this is the best movie day set up I've done so far!" She chuckled.

"Awesome!" Albie and I said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late so we all decided to head to bed. When I was brushing my teeth, I heard the same noise from the night before. Everyone seemed to be in bed so I got shoes and went outside with a can of hairspray. I figured it would at least sting the thing's eyes and hopefully chase it off. I kept one hand on the side of the house and one on the hairspray. As I crept along, I heard a twig snap nearby. I was pretty sure I hadn't done it so I got prepared and held my ground. As I waited, I got more nervous it would be a bear or something and eat me. I wished I had gotten the flashlight. There I was in a big flannel button-down, boots, and a can of hairspray. Just when I started to back up to the house, I heard a sound from the trees. Stupid me, I peeked in as much as I could and then felt as if there was something—or someone—behind me. So I swiftly turned around and sprayed whatever, or whoever, until I heard it gasp and then I looked closer and saw that it was a person. AH! Who did I spray? I didn't want to stick around and find out, so I took off towards the house. Too bad whoever I sprayed grabbed me before I could even get halfway across the grass. They had strong arms but I still struggled against them, trying to break free, when I heard it.

"Jacie? Please," it pled.

"Al-Albie? Is that you? Oh my God! I'm **so** sorry! Why are you even out here?" I rambled, panicking.

"Jacie, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel awful. I'm really sick. It started last night. It's just getting worse." He paused. "I-I'm really scared, Jacie."

I felt tears rolling down my face. He was completely terrified. I hugged him and first he went rigid, and then hugged back. I pulled back suddenly. "Albie, you're burning up!"

"I don't know what to do! I'm scared to go to the doctor. What if I'm dying? I don't want to die yet! I'm really freaking out here, Jay."

"Well then, we can stay if you feel better out here. Does the cold air feel good? How long have you been burning up? Tell me everything," I demanded.

"Maybe Aunt Sheryl will know what to do." I knew he was hesitant to tell Aunt Sheryl, but this sounded serious.

"I don't know. What if she freaks out and calls an ambulance or something?" he told me.

We sat there for a minute and then I told him to go inside and lie down. I went to Aunt Sheryl's room and knocked. A few moments later she opened the door and saw the distress on my face. Immediately, she asked,"What's wrong? What's going on? Where's Albie?"

I took her to the living room where he was lying on the cold tile. I told her all of what we had gathered so far.

She bit her lip and said she needed to call someone who could help. A few minutes later she came back with a cold glass of water and some frozen bags of veggies wrapped in towels. She laid them over his face and neck, stomach, and feet.

"We need to help cool him off," she told me. I was totally in crisis mode and was just trying to keep Albie from dying on me or something. I was still crying but they were silent tears, thank God. He didn't need to see me bawling over, hopefully, nothing. Aunt Sheryl went to the from door looking for someone, I guess whoever she had called for help.

"You didn't call the ambulance or anything, right?" I asked wearily.

She shook her head. "No. I don't think they would know what to do anyway," she muttered.

"Who did you call then?"

"An old friend. If this is what I think it is, he'll know what to do," she said absentmindedly. "Make sure Albie doesn't freak out. Keep him calm, please."

I turned back to Albie on the floor. "Do you want anything? Are you feeling better?"

He just looked over at me with sad eyes. "I- Could you get me a blanket?"

I nodded and came back with a sheet and covered him.

Albie reached up with a shaky hand and wiped my cheek. I had hoped he hadn't seen me crying. But him doing that just made me cry even more. "You'll be alright. I'll make sure of it."

He nodded noncommittally and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later we heard someone pull in the driveway. Aunt Sheryl hastily opened the door and two guys who seemed familiar and an older man in a wheelchair came in.

"Where is he?" the older man said.

I walked to the living room where Albie was on the tile. My Aunt walked over to me and started pulling me towards the hallway. Confused, I looked back at her with questioning eyes. She just guided me to my room. "You should go spend the night at Kat's. You can stay there as long as you want, I'm sure they won't mind." Then she pulled out a duffel bag and opened it.

"But-"

"Please, Jacie. I promise to let you know how Albie is doing. Just… please, trust me," she pleaded.

I stood for a moment, and then nodded. She helped me pack a bit and then called the Castells. I guessed everything went smoothly since she went back to helping me pack.

When we went towards the living room I felt her tug me back to the back door. I really wanted to tell Albie where I was going, but I figured he would understand.

I told Aunt Sheryl, "Please tell Albie I'm only at the Castell's. Make sure he knows I didn't run from him or anything." I was getting really stressed and my eyes were hurting from crying. I probably needed a little girl time with Kat. And Mitch could be comforting in a big-brother- sort-of way.

When we got to the Castell's, I got out and ran to give my Aunt a hug. It was a scary situation, for all of us, but Albie was terrified out of his mind. I was scared of losing him. We're so close and no having parents around was difficult. And Aunt Sheryl was like the mother we never met. I finally went inside where Kat ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Aunt Sheryl said Albie's really sick or something. What's going on?"

I had fresh tears rolling down my face. "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm exhausted and could really use sleep." Not that I would be able to sleep. How could I, while my brother was possibly dying of a fever or something?

"Sure thing, Jay." She got a bag and carried it to her room. We were basically having a sleepover, except that I wouldn't be sleeping. I ended up tossing and turning so much I just walked around the house. I went to the kitchen, and when I couldn't find anything, I went back to Kat's room. I stared at her ceiling the rest of the night.

...

By the time Kat woke up, I was already on the phone with Aunt Sheryl. She told me he was feeling a little better, but still had a high fever. I told her to say "hi" to him for me and then we hung up.

"So what's up?" Kat asked me.

I rubbed my face and then sighed. "I don't really know. He has a bad fever and he's been throwing up. He refuses to go to the doctor, so Aunt Sheryl called some people to help."

She looked at the floor for a bit then said, "Well, maybe we should go do something to get your mind off everything and all?"

I wasn't sure I want to be too far, just in case, but maybe a break would be nice. So I nodded and she came up with things to do around town.

"We can go get manicures? Or go to that new shop near La Push?"

That's where I saw those guys. I knew those two looked familiar back at the house. Maybe I could find some of the others around La Push and see what they know about Albie.

"Sure. I've been meaning to go to La Push lately anyway," I told her.

Mitch decided to drive us there, so we were snug on the bench seat of his truck. I was sitting next to him, and when he put his hand on top of mine I kind of jumped into Kat.

"Sorry. I know how you must feel. It's a scary thing, not knowing what's going on. I can't imagine, though, how Albie feels. Why can't we be with him?" Mitch asked me and squeezed my hand.

I guess I was a little stunned, but eventually I replied, "Well, uh, Aunt Sheryl didn't really say. Just that, uh, her friend will know what to do."

He nodded and continued to rub "comforting" circles on the back of my hand. Kat also had an arm around me, so I felt very—comforted, but packed.

By the time we got to the Res I felt relaxed. We only went to a few stores and killed a few hours. I did feel better, though.

"I'm going to go call Aunt Sheryl," I told them.

I walked over to the side of a bookstore and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's Albie doing?" I asked.

"He's still burning up but the throwing up part is becoming less frequent. How are you?"

I sighed and said, "I'm feeling better. Mitch and Kat are worried."

"I'm quite certain he's going to be fine. Billy knows what to do. His son Jacob and his friend Sam have been helping too. I'll call you when everything is fine, okay?"

I paused, then told her,"Yeah. Okay." And we hung up.

When I turned around I bumped into someone so I apologized and went back to Mitch's truck.

"Hey! Are you Albie's sister?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see the guy I ran into. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"I'm—holy shit." The guy stared.

I looked at him questioningly. Then I noticed how… beautiful he was. He had dreamy, deep brown eyes with thick, short black hair. We were both smiling at each other until I heard someone call my name. It took a lot of effort, but I broke the spell and shook my head clear. I glanced back to see Mitch walking over to us.

"Jacie, come on. We were going to go find somewhere to eat," Mitch told me.

I looked back at the mystery guy to see him eyeing Mitch.

"This is, uh—"

"Seth," and smiled down at me. Then he stuck his hand out to Mitch.

They shook hands, which was more like a battle to see who the strongest man was. Ugh. Men.

"Mitch," he told Seth. To me he said, "Well, let's get going."

I nodded and waved to Seth. "Bye. Nice meeting you."

He waved back and then watched us drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooh! _Who_ was _that_?" Kat asked as soon as we drove off.

"Some guy named Seth. Apparently, he knows Albie. No idea how…" I trailed off. I was really missing my brother. Aunt Sheryl assured me he was doing better, but I couldn't any other details.

Mitch put his hand on my knee, as if to "comfort" me. I whipped my head to the side and saw some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place. He continued to watch the road, so I looked out Kat's window. I didn't know whether to knock his hand off or just pretend it was nothing. It was a rather confusing position. I decided to continue watching the trees pass by, until I saw the same brown blur. Then I stared at my hands in my lap.

I really wanted to find out what it was, but I equally was scared. It wasn't like I could defend myself if it was a bear or something. My last weapon choice had been a can of hairspray! The next time I got on Kat's laptop I would look up defense maneuvers against animals. What animals were even around La Push? At least, that could be dangerous.

The minute the truck was off, I darted out the passenger door and booked it to Kat's room. I didn't want to talk to Mitch about whatever happened. Once I got to Google I wasn't sure what to look up exactly. La Push wildlife? Brown blur in the forest? I mean, what was I even looking for?

I figured I'd start with La Push wildlife. It took me a while to find something actually useful, but I did find it. Apparently, Washington had lots of creatures. The ones that concerned me, the ones that could be the blur, were: coyote, red fox, lynx, bobcat, cougar, black bear, grizzly bear, or gray wolf. If I narrowed it down by color and size, it could've been a cougar, grizzly bear, or wolf. That info did not sit well with me. All three were terrifying! It could've been just a moose or deer but it was a **huge** blur and moved very fast. So my bet was it had been one of the three killing machines.

"What are you doing?"

I shrieked and looked at the door. _Kat_. "You scared me!"

She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed. "I've been calling you name. What are you focusing on so intensely?"

"Nada. I was just about to call Aunt Sheryl. See if he's made any progress." I pulled out my cell and dialed. "Voicemail," I sighed. I hoped everything was fine.

...

Later, when dinner was being made, I decided to sneak out and go to my house. I was getting worried about Albie. My Aunt wasn't calling me, so I had feared the worst.

I told them I was feeling tired so I was going to go to bed early. Once I got Kat's window open enough, I hopped out and took off running. It wasn't far but I wasn't really active so I was a tad winded, which is very sad. When I turned the corner, I saw the house, but the lights were out. I went to the door and was reaching for the knob when I felt someone near. I froze. Nothing I had could be used as a weapon. I was trapped! Ohmigodohmigod_omigod_! I turned around and flattened myself to the door. All I saw was delicious tanned skin. I looked up, up, up, until I saw a bright smile.

"Seth?" I asked.

I heard loud laughing and then the towering figure said, "Did you just lick your lips?"

I glared and then huffed, "No. Now, where is everyone?"

"They took your brother to Billy's. Your Aunt said you would come around here soon. I can take you to Billy's," he grinned happily.

The fact that my Aunt knew I'd do something like that, plus Seth being there, made me smile back.

"Alright," I told him.

He smiled and ushered me to the car. How had I not even seen his truck parked in the ditch?

"So where does Billy live?"

"La Push. I believe you met him and his son Jacob."

I nodded. "Yeah, that was the night I found Albie." I looked down at my hands. That was an eventful night.

He put his hand on top of mine gently and said, "That must've been a rough night for you."

I looked up at him and saw the tender look on his face. It was sweet. I gave him a small smile and looked out the window. No brown blurs now. Huh…

He gave my hand a little squeeze and we drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way. _Holding hands! _He was really sweet and gentle. Plus, he was so happy and cute.

...

When we got there, I noticed a few people standing outside. Seth rushed to get my door, which made me giggle. I hopped out and he snuck his hand around mine. I smiled and blushed. I noticed he was really warm too. Maybe it was a tall person thing.

"Hey guys!" he called out.

One of them came up and looked down at our hands. "_Nice_!"

"Shut up," Seth said, but still smiled just as brightly. "Jacie, this is my idiot friend Embry."

With my free hand, I shook Embry's. His was warm too. It really _must_ be a tall person thing. I wasn't necessarily short, but I sure as hell wasn't tall. Especially compared to these giants.

"How's Albie?" I asked him.

He glanced at Seth and said, "Well, he's doing much better, but I don't think you can see him yet. Wouldn't want to risk it, you know?"

I sighed. "Then why did I come all the way here?"

Seth frowned a little, and then said, "Well, if you're hungry we could find something to eat. Maybe later you can see your brother."

I nodded and headed inside. I paused when I heard a howl coming from the woods nearby. I hesitated, and then walked inside. Seth pulled me to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"PB & J's?" he held out the jelly and peanut butter.

"Tummy says yummy," I giggled when my stomach growled. "Did you know it's not really your stomach that 'growls'? It's actually your intestines rubbing together. When there's food, the rubbing breaks it down. So when there isn't food, it rubs against itself, creating that growling sound."

Seth looked at me with his mouth slightly agape. "I- uh… no, I did not know that. Wow."

I blushed and mentally slapped my forehead. What guy wants one of those "Did You Know"-type of girls? No guy finds that sexy! Not that I wanted Seth to think I'm sexy… I just felt like we connected or something.

"Argh. I'm sorry. It just slipped out," I grimaced.

"Oh! No, I think it's awesome you know something like that!" he tried to reassure me. He brushed some of my hair to the side and kept his warm hand in my hair.

"Man, you're hot!" I rolled my eyes at his blinding smile. "Are you sure you don't have Albie's flu or whatever?"

He sighed and said, "Come on, I'm starving."

While we were making our sandwiches, I noticed he was spreading peanut butter on his hand. I looked up at him and saw he was in a daze. He was staring right at me! I giggled and put my hand over his to stop him. He seemed to have woken up and then looked down at our hands.

"Do you usually put peanut butter on your hand, too?" I teased.

He looked guilty and then smiled slyly. "Maybe if you hadn't been distracting me with your feminine wiles this wouldn't have happened!"

I gasped, "Feminine wiles? I was just making a sandwich!"

He pushed me against the counter and said, "I love a woman who can cook."

"Well this isn't even cooking! Just a PB & J sandwich," I tried to keep my head clear. He was so close, it was hard to think straight.

Seth snorted, "It's food. You can make food. I love food, therefore I love you."

I swallowed. Even though he was joking, I still freaked out a bit.

He leaned in and—wait. He _licked_ my face. "Did… you just _lick_ me?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah. You had peanut butter on your face."

I blinked. "So you licked it off?" I paused. "Well, okay then."

I couldn't believe I was actually smiling despite having a guy lick my face moments ago.

...

"Can I see him now?" I begged Embry.

"Try in the morning. He's sleeping right now. Plus, you look terrible. When was the last time you slept?"

Seth growled at him. What was with this guy? I get licked by him, now he growls at Embry. Is he a dog or something? Sheesh.

I frowned. I hadn't gotten any sleep at the Castell's. "You're right. I need sleep."

Seth pulled me over to the couch and arranged me on his lap. He cuddled me to his chest so I was a little ball. I was exhausted and he was so warm. It was practically a lullaby.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and soon I was dead to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I was sweating. I tried to get up but something held onto me tightly. I looked behind me and saw Seth sleeping like a baby. Somehow I had gone from his lap to being spooned by him. He was hot but wasn't even sweating. I, however, felt like I was trapped in a furnace.

I wiggled, trying to slip out of the cage- well, just his arms, but they might as well have been a cage. I couldn't get out! He mumbled something and tightened his hold.

I sighed and thought up a plan to escape… I turned towards him so we were chest to chest. I pulled my arm out and ran my fingers through his hair. Ooh it was soft and thick and… oh! Right. All he did was grin and lowly growled, almost purred.

Hm. I got up to his face and bit his ear. I heard him gasp. I looked at him and saw his eyes darken. Gulp.

"I-uh… I need to get up."

He managed to hold me even closer and nudged my neck with his nose. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

When he let me go I basically ran to the bathroom. Ack! I was a hot mess. I ran some cold water and splashed my face. Ahh… I did what I could to my hair and all. Brushed my teeth with my finger and some toothpaste, and then headed for the kitchen.

I decided to make bacon, eggs, and toast. When I pulled out the eggs and bacon from the fridge, I felt someone near. Of course, Seth had sniffed the bacon before it was even cooked. He was practically drooling!

"You're going to have to wait at the table over there," I directed. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Any way you make them. Could you make lots, please?"

I looked over at him. "How many people are coming?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Oh, no, I just eat **a lot**."

"Ah, Albie's the same… speaking of Albie, can I see him yet?"

"I think he's still sleeping…" he trailed off.

"Why can't I see him?" I whined. "I promise I won't wake him up! I just want to see if he looks better."

Seth groaned. "Jacie, I promise, once he's awake, I will let you know. Okay?"

"Ugh. Fine."

...

A few pigs and tons of eggs later, we went for a walk outside. It was a nice balance- the cool, crisp air and the delicious heat radiating from Seth.

"Oh! I need to call Kat!" I searched frantically for my cell. Seth pulled it out of my pocket and calmly found Kat's number, then handed it to me.

"Oh my God!** Jacie**! Where are you? I can only cover for you for so long. Why did you sneak out? Are you with anyone? _Oh my God_!"

I sighed, "Kat! Look, I went to my house to see Albie but they went to someone else's house in La Push, which is where I am now. I'm fine. Just tell everyone I'm home."

Embry came running from behind the house and waved at us. I waved back and Seth ran over and started talking.

"Who's with you? Is that a guy? Are **you** sneaking out to see a _guy_? Oh my God! I'm_ soo_ proud of you! _Finally_! I thought you were going to become a nun or something. So who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Ugh. Yes, there are some guys here. They know Albie, I guess. Keep it in your pants!" I laughed. She was crazy, but I loved her.

"_Excusez-moi_? **Guys**- as in plural? As in more than one? Ooh yummm! How do you go from no boys to **multiple** **men**? I-"

"I'm going to go now. Buhbye." I hung up. Man, she could talk your ear off.

I walked over to Embry and Seth.

"Hey Embry," I said.

"Morning. You sleep well?" he grinned mischievously.

I blushed, which made me angry. It's not like we did anything.

"You are such an ass," Seth told him.

"It was an innocent question! I _could've _said 'How'd you two lovebirds sleep?' or 'You two looked very **cozy** last night,' but I didn't."

Seth punched his arm, "Well you just did, moron!" And they began to fight. It didn't look serious, so I went to the swing on the porch and looked out at the woods.

"Well, I'm sorry you can't keep your hands to yourself. Or at least do that stuff in private!"

"Dude! We were just sleeping! And you embarrassed her."

"We'll see if you were 'just sleeping.' And I can't help it if she gets embarrassed!"

And they fought some more. I sighed. _Men_.

When I looked back to the trees, I saw a gray blur. A **huge** gray blur. It disappeared just as fast as I saw it.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I must've had a look on my face since Seth came up to me.

"Oh, um… I thought I saw something. But- nevermind. "

Embry shared a look with Seth.

"Okay… let's go inside. I could go for some PB & J's," he grinned.

"Can I see my brother now? How long is that boy going to sleep?" I was exasperated.

Seth put his arm around me and said, "Are we boring or something? It kind of hurts my feelings." He even gave me his best puppy eyes, so I just turned my head and ignored him.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not falling for that."

"Aw, Jacie, come on! I told you I would tell you when you could see him. You can't rush the healing process," he hugged me closer.

"Guys, I just want to see him! Is he even here? I'm starting to think he's not even here. Are you _lying_ to me?" I accused.

Seth looked to Embry for help. "Well, no, he's not necessarily in this house."

I blinked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Take me to him **now**." I demanded.

Embry spoke up, "We can't exactly let you see him right now. He's- uh, not prepared for visitors, exactly, yet."

"Stop being so vague!"

Seth picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "You need to calm down. We'll take you to him, okay? Just relax."

I huffed. "Then put me down. **Now**. You can't just throw me over your shoulder like a caveman! Be reasonable."

"Fine. But if I put you down, you can't start back up, alright?"

"Man-grunt, ooga-ooga." I stuck out my tongue, "Now put me down."

He chuckled and finally set me down. I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes.

I turned to both of them and said, "Onward."

...

We went outside and I noticed they were heading for the woods.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going into a scary, dark forest with two hulking men," I froze.

Seth pulled me forward, "You trust me, right?" I nodded.

He smiled and said, "I won't let anything happen to you. Do you see the size of my guns?" He flexed his muscles.

I giggled, "Those are as scary as 99-cent water guns," and rolled my eyes.

He laughed and put his arm around me.

We trekked for a bit and then suddenly both guys stopped.

"Hey! Albie! Jacie's here!" Embry called out.

I didn't see anyone. Just tree, after tree, after tree.

"Who the heck are you talking to? I swear, Embry, you—" I was cut off when the huge animal stepped out.

It looked like a wolf. A very large wolf. That must be what I kept seeing in the forest.

"Oh," was all I managed.

Seth tightened his grip and pulled me even closer. "You said you wanted to see him."

I nodded slowly. "'kay." So… my brother went from sick with the flu to… being a- uh… wolf? "Can I- Can I go up to him?"

Seth smiled and nudged me forward.

"Um. Albie?" I approached him slowly.

He nodded. I was talking to a wolf! Who also happened to be my brother!

"Oh my God. Is this really happening?"

He nodded again. I was still getting closer. I reached out my hand and then took it back. I huffed and then put my hand on his head. I smiled. He always did have soft hair. He had a thick gray coat with a white-tipped tail. Gray had always been my favorite color. I laughed a little which made Albie's ears perk up.

"You're so pretty! Don't get a big head or anything, but you're totally awesome!"

He smiled—which looked scary since his sharp teeth were right in my face. "Ooh, that's scary. Let's _not_ do that when you're in my face." I heard Embry and Seth chuckle.

Albie licked my face and I gagged. "What's up with you guys and licking my face?"

Realization hit me. I put my hand on Albie's neck and felt the warmth. Then I grabbed Embry's hand. So if Albie, Embry, and Seth had incredible body heat… and they had dog-like characteristics… then they were all wolves? Like Albie? Why was he the only one in wolf form?

"Okay. Explain," I ordered as I turned to Seth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hm. Okay, so you guys are, like, shape shifters that turn into wolves to protect humans from vampires.? Did I get all that right?"

Seth squeezed my hand, "Yeah, pretty much. So you're… fine with it?"

I sighed. "Well of course I'm a little… frazzled. But, I mean, my own brother is one, and you are too, so I just need some time to adjust. But I **will** adjust," I nodded determinedly.

He brightened at that.

"So when is Albie going to go back to human form?"

Embry popped in, "It all depends on him, if he can force himself back. It takes lots of strength and—"

"Hey… guys? Can I get some pants or something?"

We all looked at each other. Well that was fast! Seth laughed at Embry's face and got up to find some cutoffs. Those seemed to be the La Push uniform. Or, I guess, it was the wolves' uniform.

When I saw Albie (clothed, of course), I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you, bro," I mumbled. "How are you feeling?"

When he chuckled, I could feel it! That was going to be odd.

"I'm fine. I wasn't sure whether they would tell you or not. It wasn't as if I could tell you myself. You don't speak wolf, correct?"

I grinned and pretend-barked, which made all three of them laugh.

"Where's Billy? This _is_ his house…"

"They've all been at Emily's. They didn't want to crowd you when you found out," Seth said.

"Who's 'they'?" Seth had told me there were more of them, but I didn't know exactly **how **many.

"We can go see them. Emily makes awesome food, plus everyone's been waiting to meet you. And now that Albie is human again, they'll get a chance to meet him properly," Embry said.

When we pulled up to Emily's, I saw some of the other guys. All of them were huge too! And incredibly handsome. I would say "hot", but since they are literally hot to the touch… yeah.

"Albie's human again!" someone announced. Then herds of giants piled out to the front yard.

"Hey, I'm Quil."

"I'm Sam."

"Paul."

"I'm Jacob. Or Jake. Whatever works."

I was hounded by them! All I did was nod and smile.

...

After a bit, I met Emily in the kitchen.

"Hi there, I'm Emily. You must be the Jacie I've heard so much about," she smiled brightly.

I only glanced at her scars. Personally, I felt that scars were awesome. They were battle wounds with stories. But not everyone felt that way, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I've heard a lot about you too. Those guys and their food... _Geez_!"

She laughed and turned to the stove. "They certainly eat a bunch. You can help me make muffins."

I nodded. "Of course! I love baking!"

I was checking the muffins in the oven when I felt someone watching me. I was still bent over when I glanced behind me.

Seth.

He totally got caught checking my ass out! And I was going to call him on it.

"Don't stare at my ass, creeper."

He blushed, then his eyes got dark as he started towards me.

"Nuh-uh," I panicked.

Suddenly I was over his shoulder again. So _primal_.

"I thought we talked about this already. You can't just throw me over your shoulder! I want my feet on the ground. **Now**."

He chucked, "Yeah, well, I couldn't just do nothing. You looked really hot with all that flour on your pants and batter on your face." And he licked me. Again.

"Stop licking me! And put me down!"

We were on the back porch when he set me down. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Seth, I was baking. You can't just drag me away when—" I was cut off by his lips.

I understood why people like kissing so much. He was delicious! I ran my fingers through his hair and he growled. Not a scary growl. Just… guttural. _Primal_.

"Uh, _hello_. This is totally disgusting!" I heard behind me.

"Albie, go away." I was going to kill him.

He huffed. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you. I'd heard you've been wanting to see me. Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a baby. Fine. Yes, I do want to talk to you. You couldn't have picked out a more appropriate time?"

"I'll be out front then," and he disappeared.

"Okay. So... What was that all about?" I turned back to a blushing Seth.

"Uh, well. I-uh wanted to kiss you. I didn't mean to rush anything. I mean, if you don't want me to do that, then I won't. Doesn't mean I don't **want** to, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. So, um, yeah?" He was adorable and goofy. I couldn't help but giggle.

"No, no. I'm all for that stuff. I like you, Seth."

He smiled so widely I thought his face would break. It was nice to know I had that effect on him. He certainly had an effect on me. "I like you too. If you haven't noticed," he laughed. "So, are we dating now? Like, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I pursed my lips, as if I was thinking about it. "Hm. I don't know. I guess so. I'm pretty sure I just want you for your body," I winked.

His eyes darkened again. "I like _your_ body," he ran his hands down my sides and rested at my hips.

"'Kay," I said dreamily.

He leaned down to my ear and said, "You should probably go talk to Albie. He's on the front porch," and kissed the spot below my ear.

I'm pretty sure I shivered. All I could do was nod. Then he was gone, although I could hear a ghost of a laugh. _Punk_.

...

I walked around the outside of the house and found Albie on the swing. "Hey."

He looked over when I sat down next to him.

"I missed you," he said quietly.

I hugged him tightly and said, "I missed you so much! I was so scared since nobody would tell me why I couldn't see you." I paused. "I guess you were a wolf the whole time. When did it happen?"

"Later, that night you found me, I started shaking real bad and then I transformed. It's the weirdest feeling. And, you know, we can hear whoever's a wolf's voice in our head."

"What? Nobody told me that. That's so cool!"

"Yeah, except now I'm probably going to see that makeout session you had with Seth in his mind again and again. It was bad enough the first time!"

I sighed. "You have terrible timing. Just avoid him when you're in wolf form."

"Ugh. I can't just avoid him. Plus, you don't have to read minds to know what he's thinking about. He's always staring at you. I guess he's just good at hiding it from you," he gagged.

"Whatever. So, why couldn't you transform back into a human at first?"

He ran a hand over his face. He looked pretty tired. Poor thing. "It's hard when you're mad."

"Why were you mad?"

He sighed. "They wouldn't let you see me. I didn't understand the wait. And when Embry told me Seth imp—was hanging out with you I got mad. He's a nice guy and all, but you're my sister. I mean, it's totally gross! But then I saw how happy you were with him and I felt relieved at how well you took it all. So I wasn't mad anymore. Which made it a whole hell of a lot easier to phase back."

I had a few tears escape and hugged him again. "I love you, bro. I'm glad you're back."

He held me tightly and then pulled back. "I'm a man. Men don't cry or say 'I love you'. At least, not in front of the guys," he winked, which made me laugh.

I dried my tears and sniffled a bit before getting up.

"Let's get some muffins before they're all gone." And he pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Jacie! Hurry and get some before I let 'em have it!" Emily called out.

I ran over and took a few and when I sat down they dug in. Ah, men and food…

"Hey," Seth said as he sat down next to me. He put his hand on my knee. _Swoon_. "Are you really alright with this wolf stuff?"

"I'm pretty much adjusted. I'm really glad you didn't keep me out of the loop any longer."

He looked down guiltily, "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry we didn't tell you when it happened. We weren't sure how you would react. I think it helped that you brother is part of the pack."

I put my hand over his on my knee. "At least you told me. That's all that matters," I smiled a little at him. He really was just too cute for his own good.

He leaned over and gave me a little kiss. Then he went to my ear, "I want to take you to dinner. Tonight."

I grinned widely and said in his ear, "You betcha."

...

"Ohmigod! I can't believe you got a guy **and** you're going on your first date! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Kat screamed.

"It's that Seth guy I met when we were shopping in La Push." I paused for effect. "We kissed."

"AAAHHHH! _Finally! _Oh my God! How was it? Is he a good kisser? Is he cute? Ooh! I am _so_ happy for you! And slightly jealous."

I laughed. "Now, help me find something to wear!"

...

"You look amazing," Seth said when we got in his truck.

He leaned over and buried his head in my neck. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then gave me a sweet kiss on my neck.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," I giggled. He was wearing nice jeans with a light button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Yummy, yummy, yummy! "So, where are we going?"

He sighed again and pulled his head back up. "It's a _surprise_. Be patient!"

I scoffed, "Me? Patient? _Puh-leez_. I'm very impatient. Just give me a little hint." I stuck out my bottom lip.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Please? Will you be patient for me?" Cue the puppy eyes. Ugh. Too adorable.

"Argh. You and those puppy eyes. _Fine._ How far is it?"

"Not far," he put his hand on my knee again. "Trust me."

Sheesh! All he had to do was **look** at me and I was goo. And when he **touched** me, good grief! He could get me to agree to anything! I was a goner.

We pulled up to an Italian restaurant. It was quaint and cute. And I **loved** Italian food.

"Ooh! Yum!" I told him excitedly. He grinned down at me and took my hand.

Inside, it had lit candles all around and it was all romantic.

I squeezed his hand and said, "This is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here."

He blinded me with that smile of his.

We sat down in a booth, across from one another, and ordered drinks.

"We should probably get to know each other a little more. What are your likes and dislikes?" I asked him.

He played with one of my hands on the table. "I like the woods, running, eating," We laughed at that," and being with you."

I blushed and said, "Dislikes?"

"Bloodsuckers," he said instantly, with a slight snarl.

"Well that's appropriate."

"And you?"

I thought about it. "Hm. I like nature, lazing around, you, and puppy breath." I paused. "Dislikes? Cigarette smoke and alcohol breath."

"Good thing I don't smoke or drink," he said.

"Good thing I don't like blood," and we laughed.

Dinner was awesome. He let me pay the tip after a long argument.

"So where are you going to stay now?"

"I guess my aunt's at home. And Albie. So, I suppose I should go home."

"Aw. You don't even live in La Push. Why can't you stay at Billy's? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," and he hit me with the puppy eyes.

"I have to go home eventually. It's not like we won't see each other. I have a feeling we'll be going to La Push often," I assured him.

He groaned, "Fine. We should go to Emily's for breakfast. I'll come over and pick you up, alright?"

"'Kay."

...

When we got to my house, I turned to Seth and kissed the corner of his mouth. Which made him go crazy and he attacked me with kisses. I couldn't believe I was making out in my aunt's driveway.

I gasped when his hand went under my shirt and up my side. He suddenly stopped and got out.

When he opened my door he immediately started apologizing.

"Hey. I kissed you back. It's alright. More than alright." I held his paw of a hand and stroked it gently with my thumb. "I really like you, Seth."

He kissed me again, but less feverishly. Then he nuzzled my neck. Okay, so maybe "like" wasn't enough. Pretty sure I loved the guy, but I wasn't going to say it to him.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded into my neck. "Bye." And he kissed me quickly, then ran to his truck. I looked back when I got the front door open and waved. God, I loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake-y, wake-y, sunshine! Come on! I'm starving!" Someone was bouncing at the end of my bed. I was going to kill said someone.

"Oh. My. God. Leave me alone. Obviously, I am sleeping. Go away." I kicked my leg, like that would do anything.

I heard a groan then they picked me up and threw me over their shoulder.

Seth.

"I'm going to murder you. Put me down. I need to get ready." I tried to get down but he gripped me tightly.

"You look beautiful, as always. Come on!"

"That's sweet, but you're full of shit. Let me get decent. Please?"

Finally, he set me down. But he didn't let me go before nuzzling my neck. I could get used to that…

"Seth," I said warningly.

He sighed and said, "Alright, alright. Go."

...

I found him in the living room with Albie.

"Hey, let's go," I told him. "You coming, Albie?"

He shook his head. Albie? Turning down food? Hmm.

"You feel okay?" He just smiled a little and nodded.

"Come on," Seth guided me out to his truck.

"What's wrong?"

He just shook his head and opened my door.

What was going on? _Something_ was wrong…

...

We didn't say anything for a while. Once we got close to La Push, I put my hand on his. He relaxed his position and rubbed small circles on my hand. I knew something was going on. I could tell he was worried or upset about whatever he and my brother were talking about. I didn't want to push it, though.

"Does Emily even know we're coming?"

He laughed a bit, "Yeah, we always eat at her house. We all drop by throughout the day. Sam holds pack meetings there too."

I nodded and looked out the window. No brown blur. Hey…

"What color are you as a wolf?"

He blinked, then replied, "Brown. Why?"

So _he_ was the brown blur. "I think I've seen you before."

"What? That's impossible," he shook his head.

"Have you run alongside my car in the trees?"

He grinned guiltily and said, "Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I doubt Mitch would put me in danger. He's practically my brother!" Although, he _had_ been acting weird lately. Like holding my hand and putting his hand on my knee. But that was just him being comforting, right?

He scoffed, "Pft. **He** doesn't think of you as his **sister**."

"How would you know? He's not a wolf. You can't read _his_ mind!"

His head whipped towards me. "Who told you about that?"

"Albie. **He** doesn't hold things back from me!" I yelled. Even though he didn't talk to me earlier.

"Oh, he does," he laughed humorlessly.

"We wouldn't be fighting if you would just tell me what's going on. What were you and Albie talking about before?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I want to tell you, but it's not mine to tell. Just… be patient," he laughed a little at that.

"Didn't we discuss my impatience?"

He held my hand again and brought it to his mouth. "Trust me." And kissed my hand.

I had the urge to smack him on the head, but he was being so sweet, so I just sighed. "I do."

His head snapped up and he had a stupid grin on his face.

"What?"

"I like when you say that. 'I do'," his eyes darkened. Uh-oh.

"Hey! We're at Emily's! Let's _not_ make out here again," I tried to pull my hand back.

He pulled me up against him and buried his head in my neck, "I really, really, really like you." He started kissing my neck. Then I let out a little moan, which made him attack me. I ran my hands up his shirt and felt the heated, rock-hard flesh. **Yum**. He growled again, which made me attack back.

I found myself lying on the bench seat, with him hovering. He was kissing little bits of my face and my jaw and then back to my neck. He was sucking the base of my neck, which was most likely going to leave hickies. Ugh. _That'll_ be a fun story to tell. My hands were tugging at his hair when he growled again. He picked his head up and snarled. I tilted my head back and saw a shocked, but amused, Embry.

He gave us a thumbs-up and said, "Woo! Finally getting some ass there, Seth-y poo!"

Seth groaned, put his shirt back on and fixed mine.

"Come on. I'm starving." He pulled me towards the kitchen. When we passed a mirror, I gasped at my appearance. I was flushed, my hair was crazy, my lips were swollen, _and_ I saw hickies. Oh my God! I couldn't go in there like that!

I did as best as I could do to fix myself up. And that arrogant moron was just smirking. Of course he was _proud_. He marked his territory! Stupid wolf men.

I stuck out my tongue and pushed past him into the kitchen.

When Emily saw me she giggled. I guess she understood. I mean, these dogs probably all did that crap to their girlfriends. Or would it be "mates"?

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I sniffed indignantly. "Ooh, whatcha making?"

She giggled again and said, "I understand. And I'm making flapjacks."

I turned to see Seth leaning on the doorway. He was practically drooling. From me or the flapjacks, I wouldn't know. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the table.

"Seth, could you go to the store and get more milk? Please?" Emily smiled sweetly.

He nodded and gave me a look, then left.

She turned around. "Okay. Spill."

"I don't know what you mean."

She scoffed, "You totally love Seth!"

I hesitated. Was it obvious? "I haven't known him that long. Don't you need time to do that?"

She waved a hand, "Oh, please. I knew I loved Sam almost instantaneously."

"Don't say anything, okay? I wouldn't want to freak him out or anything," I bit my lip.

"Jacie! You can't see the love in his eyes when he looks at you? We all see it. He totally adores you!" She laughed, "They don't call those love marks for no reason!"

I blushed. I wanted to kill him for that. Was I going to have to wear turtlenecks? I _really_ didn't want to.

"He should be back soon. You can talk to me anytime, you know."

I nodded and thanked her. I had no idea what I was going to do with Seth. He walked in before I could come up with a plan. Damn.

"Hey," he kissed the top of my head. "We should go to Port Angeles after we eat."

All I could do was nod. Emily winked at me, which made me blush again.

Ugh. What was I going to do?

...

We were on the road to Port Angeles and it was nice and rainy. Yay.

"The noise you hear on freeways is all from the tires hitting the pavement. You know those sound barriers they put around neighborhoods and stuff? Well, they help a bunch, only they cost like a mil per mile. Which is crazy," I blurted. Here I go again.

"Where do you learn all this?" he asked seemingly interested.

"I watch Modern Marvels. It's nerdy but it's actually really neat."

I felt his hand on my thigh. Man, he's hot. "Next time it's on, tell me. If you like it so much then I'm sure I'll like it even more," he smiled.

His hand began making little circles on my thigh. Unless he wanted me to attack him while he was driving and get in a wreck, he needed to stop. But I have no will power with this guy. So he was just driving me crazy while I tried to rein in my wild hormones.

I huffed, "Either pull over or take your hand off my leg."

He chuckled and then removed his hand. "We're almost there, anyways."

Was he talking about Port Angeles… or our relationship? I was going to go with the city. Although, it did seem we were moving fast in our relationship. I think I would be fine with making out for a while. I would be eighteen soon. We could get married and then I wouldn't feel slutty or guilty. Not that that would be the basis for the marriage. I mean, I loved him, right? I could see us getting hitched. I wondered if he thought about it. Most guys didn't think about marriage like girls. They think of it as losing their freedom, right?

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped when he spoke. "Oh. Nothing. Are we there?"

He chuckled and said, "Yep. You coming?" He held out his hand.

I leaned towards him and kissed him lightly. "With you? Definitely."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nope. The Princess Bride is a classic," I argued.

"That's ridiculous. Gushy romances do not triumph over disgusting gore."

I shook my head and sighed. "Obviously, you know **nothing** about movies." I patted his arm, "Don't worry. I'll teach you."

He scoffed, "Psh. As if you know more about movie than _moi_. Hah!"

"Drama queen," I mumbled.

He picked me up and—yep, flung me over his shoulder. In public!

"Take it back and I'll put you down."

"I can't believe you! Put me down, jackass!" I added hurriedly, "I'll… make you dinner tonight!"

He paused. "Deal."

Once I had both feet on the ground, I picked up The Princess Bride and stomped to the register. "You get food, I get my movie. Win-win, no?"

He grinned and joined me. "I see you have discovered the power food has over me. But you won't win every argument luring me with food," he stated sternly.

"You are so naïve," I brushed past him.

...

We had to stop by the store for supplies, then I got dinner prepared.

"Hey stranger," my aunt said when she walked into the kitchen.

I ran over and hugged her tightly. "It's been a while!" I remembered something. "How'd you know what was happening to Albie?"

She sighed. "That's a very long story. I promise I'll tell you sometime soon." Then she smiled slyly. "I see you and Seth hit it off."

I blushed a bit. "Yeah. We're dating or whatever. I, uh, I really like him, Aunt Sheryl."

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you both!" She hugged me again. "You can really see how much he cares about you in his eyes. He can't take 'em off you! I'm surprised he's not in here making sure you don't burn your finger or something."

Speak of the devil…

"Who burned their finger?" he rushed to me. When he made sure I was fine, he sat down at the table.

"Well, it's nice to see your smilin' face, Seth," my aunt grinned.

"Nice to see you too."

She smiled mischievously. "I know you've been hanging out with Jacie. Do I need to have 'The Talk' with you two?"

My head whipped around to stare at her incredulously. "_The Talk_"? Ew!

"Oh, no, ma'am," Seth said hurriedly.

"I think we're fine, Aunt Sheryl."

She just shrugged her shoulder and left.

What the hell was that all about? Seth and I were going to probably be awkward the whole night. Ugh. Thanks, Aunt Sheryl.

...

After dinner, which was awesome, we put in the movie and organized ourselves on the couch. I was at one end, with the remotes, while he was on the other end. I put on subtitles ("for the hearing-impaired"), which Seth groaned at a little, until he saw the look I was giving him.

I stretched out my legs so I was touching him enough. I didn't want either of us getting distracted from the movie.

He put his hand on my leg first. Halfway through the movie, I felt him scotch over to the middle of the couch, with my legs on his lap. Then, he started rubbing those little damn circle patterns.

I slapped his hand and said, "Stop it. Watch the movie." Even though I had raging hormones telling me to attack him. I reasoned with them saying, "My aunt's here! Albie too! That's so… sketchy," to myself, of course.

He tried being all sneaky and "rested" his hand on my thigh. I gave him a look, pretty much glaring, and glued my eyes to the TV.

By the end of the movie, we were seconds away from making out. I huffed, "Ugh! Okay. No more movies. At least not with my aunt and brother under the same roof."

He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "As you wish." Then, he kissed my cheek.

So he **was** watching the movie. He—Ack! "As you wish" was the equivalent of "I love you" in the movie! Was he saying he loved me? Or just that he was watching the movie? **Or** saying, literally, as I wish?

I stuttered, "Are you- you're saying that you, um… love me?"

He nodded into my neck. "Very much so," it was muffled.

Oh my God! He said he loved me! Kat was going to _die_!

"I love you too. I wasn't sure if it was too soon, you know? When I first saw you, I was just… **drawn** to you. Is that weird? Is it normal? I mean, I don't think our situation, well _your_ whole wolf situation really, is very normal anyways. I—"

He cut me off by kissing me deeply. I swear, I melted into him. He _loved_ me! I was ecstatic!

He pulled pack and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, crazy lady."

I giggled. "I love you too, wolf boy."

He scoffed, "Wolf **boy**? Do I **look** like a boy to you? I am extremely manly. Look at these muscles," and he even flexed for me.

"Whatever. I've seen bigger and better," I looked at my nails, bored.

He pulled me to him and said, "Hey! Don't tease about my masculinity."

I laughed, "I had no idea you were so sensitive about you 'manliness'."

"'Sensitive'? Eck. No guy wants to hear that. It's all about being a big, powerful protector. I gotta defend you, right? Well, this is nature's way of helping me be that for you."

I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could, "I love your manly protector-ness. Really, I do."

He got that darkened look in his eyes and I sat back. "What now?"

"I love when you say 'I do.' You'll be saying it soon enough when we get married," he said so sure of himself.

I didn't know guys though like that. This **man** is just full of surprises, eh?

"Since when are we getting married? We _just_ established that we love each other," I pointed out.

He chuckled. "I'm very certain we will get married. Not right now, of course. We aren't even completely legal!"

"So you're saying we'll get married when we're eighteen?" I laughed and said, "Who says I even want to marry you?"

"Well who else would you marry?"

I paused. Aha! "I don't know. Mitch seems to show more interest in me now that I'm older. I've known him forever… whereas I've only known you for, like, what, five minutes?"

He growled and then said, "I don't want you talking to that creep."

"Well too bad. He's practically family!" I added, "And he's not a 'creep'!"

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "I just don't like how he looks at you."

"I just told you I love you and we were talking about marriage, and now you're concerned about how some guy _looks_ at me? Seriously?" Okay, that was not how I was thinking it would go.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I understand that you think of him as 'family', but **he** doesn't." He sighed, "And I think you've noticed I'm very… protective of you. I love you."

I mentally "aww"'d. I hugged his waist and looked up at him. "I love you too. And I totally get the 'protectiveness'. _Hello_! You're a wolf! You can think of me as an animal psychologist. I totally get these animalistic behaviors and junk." I smiled. "Wolves are very territorial."

He pouted, "You make it sound like I'm a dog peeing on a tree."

I laughed at the mental image. "Well, I think you're a cute dog. I've yet to see you pee on a tree, but when you growl at people, or give me hickies," I glared at that, "that's you 'marking your territory'."

"I didn't know you didn't want my protection," he pouted again. "Next time the guys want to throw you over the cliffs, I won't bat an eyelash." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up.

I practically shit my pants at the though. I wasn't a swimming type. Couldn't tread water to save my life. **Literally**.

"You're bluffing. I can't swim very well, so that would put me in danger, which you would never allow."

He smirked, "We would go in with you, or after you. We are excellent swimmers."

"Dog-paddle?" I giggled.

His eyes snapped to mine and he raised a brow.

I took a step back and gave him a warning look. "Don't." I glowered when he grinned… wolfishly. "Seth."

Then my feet were off the ground as he swept me into his arms. He held me crushed to his chest so I couldn't squirm. "Seth. Put me down." At least I wasn't over his shoulder.

We were suddenly at his truck. "Wha—Hey, where are we going?"

He chuckled evilly.

"Seth! Answer me with _words_."

He just buckled me in and took off.

...

I was turned towards the passenger door with my arms crossed over my chest. I could tell we were in La Push, but I had no idea beyond that.

Maybe I was handling it the wrong way… I could seduce him. That would be easy. He's **male**.

I sighed and put my hands in my lap. Quickly, his hand was over mine.

"We're just going to the beach," he blurted. Wow. That was easy.

I furrowed my brows, "Why now? Is that normal?" Hah! Nothing was "normal" anymore.

"It'll be really pretty tonight. No rain." He paused. "I _was_ going to take you to the cliffs and make you jump after that last comment…"

I smiled sheepishly. "What changed?"

"Ah, I couldn't do that to you. What if you got hurt?"

I chuckled. "That's what I told you you would say! That's what started the whole thing!"

He frowned a little.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I appreciate you being so considerate and deciding _against_ throwing me over a cliff." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked and went back to watching the road.

...

The beach was beautiful, the sky was clear, and Seth was gorgeous as always. We were lying on the sand and watching the stars. I looked over to Seth and smiled when I saw he was looking at me. His smile could do wonders. I melted when he smiled, and he smiled **a lot**. It was almost like our emotions were linked together. If he was happy, I was happy. I'm sad, he's sad.

"I love you, Jacie," he whispered.

God I loved him. "I love you, Seth," I smiled (more like **beamed**).

He held my hand and we looked at the sky again.

"There's something I want to tell you. It's—well, it has to do with the whole wolf thing," he said hesitantly.

I felt myself tense. I couldn't tell if it was a good something or a bad something. He was being very careful.

He paused for a while. I guess he was thinking of a way to say it.

I was still staring at the stars. It wasn't like he was breaking up with me. We love each other. What wolf thing could he possibly want to tell me about? I mean—

"It's called imprinting. It's how we find our soul mate, our match. The girl we imprint on becomes our world." He paused and looked at me. "Emily is Sam's imprint, Kim is Jared's, and so on. You can see the love in their eyes. But don't get me wrong, I mean, we don't just look at them and instantly fall in love. That progresses on its own. Imprinting just tells us to be all that we can be for that person. Whatever they need…" he trailed off.

I blinked and let it soak in. So… did he imprint on me? Was that the message? Or was this more like, "I love you, but I imprinted on someone else"-type thing?

"I- I, um, imprinted. On you." He sighed and rubbed my hand soothingly. "It happened outside that store, where we met. All it takes is one look."

I nodded. Then I started crying.

Instantly, he was sitting up with me in his lap. "Baby, don't cry. Imprinting is a good thing. It helped me find you."

"I know. It's just so… beautiful. It's magical! I mean, the **universe** is helping you guys find your soul mates? That's so incredible! And I'm part of it." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I love you so much."

He beamed and kissed all over my face. I giggled, which made him chuckle. I could _feel_ the vibrations from said chuckle. He kissed me softly and entirely too briefly. When he pulled away, I pouted and I heard him laugh.

He got up and set my feet down. I looked up at him questioningly. Where was he going?

When I saw we were heading towards the trees, I stopped.

"You've only seen glimpses of me in wolf form. Wanna see me up close?" his eyes sparkled.

It _would_ be cool to see him as a wolf. I had only seen Albie. So I nodded.

He put me on a dry tree stump and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back," and he trotted off.


	8. Chapter 8

He went behind a tree and not a minute later a hulking wolf came out.

"Wow," I breathed.

His fur was that familiar sandy brown. It was shiny and begging to be touched. I was more than willing to oblige.

I got up and walked over to him. He laid down and put his head on his paws. Cute! Just like a puppy... except for the hugeness and razor-sharp teeth and all.

I put my hand on his shoulder first and ran my fingers through his coat. It was soft and silky and so, so warm. I moved my hands to his neck and then his ears. He licked my face and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. It was my Seth!

I giggled at the face he was making. "Oh, Seth-y boo. You are too cute for words."

He growled at that. I could imagine him saying, "Cute? I'm a man. **And** a wolf. 'Cute' does not work in either categories."

I hugged his neck and said, "I apologize. You're very manly and handsome… for a dog."

He took some of my shirt in his teeth and tugged me.

"If you rip this shirt, I will kill you," I warned.

Wolf-Seth just grinned and used his nose to push me back to the tree stump. Then he went behind a tree and was, _**Poof!**_, human again.

"I am not a 'cute dog'. I am a vicious vampire-killer," he stated with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved a hand.

He grabbed said hand and pulled me to his chest swiftly. Then he softly kissed my forehead.

We stood like that for who knows how long. I almost fell asleep a few times—he's like my personal lullaby. He was slightly swaying and humming lowly. I couldn't resist—I collapsed against him and nodded off.

...

Mmm… warm. I sighed and snuggled under the covers more. Then I heard a small chuckle. _That_ woke me up.

I cracked open one eye and took in my surroundings. Obviously not the forest I remembered falling asleep in. Not my room. I had no idea where I was! My eye found a tan limb curled around my torso. Then I saw that damn goofy smile. _Seth._

Was I in his room? I had not yet even been to his house. "Where," I stated.

He chuckled again and told me, "You fell asleep in my arms and it was too late to drive all the way to your house, so I brought you here. Billy's," he clarified.

Ah. I had never been in one of the rooms because "I couldn't see Albie" and all that. It was a small house, therefore a small room. But it was even smaller with a giant in it.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I mean, wouldn't he go to his own home? Does he even have a home? I had never actually seen him go anywhere but my house, Billy's, and Emily's. He was always with me.

He gave a hurt look and pouted. "You don't want me here?"

"No, I don't. I'm a hot mess and need to go to my own house." I tried running my fingers through the knots but it was useless. I had twigs and leaves in it, which is kind of a mystery. Maybe he dropped me in the forest…

"You are hot. Come here," he rolled me over so we were face to, well chest. It was a decent sized bed, but he made it look like a toddler bed. His legs were hanging over the edge and he was halfway sitting up. Poor guy.

I tried to push away but, uh, _hello_. Wolf guy here. Super strength and all that. "Go away."

"You're feisty in the morning," he teased.

Sweet, but I was feeling grotesque so I need to get home (and fast). "Seth, please take me home. I have a pounding headache that needs meds, pronto."

He kissed my head gently. As if that would fix it. Well… it **did** help.

"Sure thing, babe. Can we eat first? I've been waiting for you to get up for a while now."

I nodded and held out my arms. "Will you carry me?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse moi? You _want_ to be held? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" He started feeling my forehead.

I slapped his hands away. "Are you going to do it or not?"

Instantly, I was in his arms and we were walking towards the kitchen. Billy was watching TV and Jacob was in the fridge.

"Dude. We're starving. Make something," Seth told Jacob.

He stuck his head back out and glared at Seth. "Make your own damn food," he snarled. Geez!

I snapped my fingers and pointed to Jake. "You need to be civil. None of this dog-like behavior."

He just stared at me. "Did you just… _snap_ at me?"

"Yes I did. If you're going to act like a dog, then I will treat you like one," I crossed my arms. "Now, if you guys are hungry, then we can go to my house. I can actually make edible food."

That got 'em drooling.

...

"Why don't you ever let me drive?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I **like** driving. It's soothing to me."

Poor Jake. Seth and I had been arguing the whole car ride. The only time I got to drive was when I wasn't with Seth or anyone. But I was **always** with Seth.

"How can something dangerous be 'soothing'?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, _you_'re technically dangerous, but I find you to be relaxing sometimes."

He looked down at me and paused. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "Good." I added, "You can be dangerous, but I know you want to keep me safe. So you're more dangerous to others, because you're protecting me. And you just have this aura of security that relaxes me."

Jake snorted and said, "You two are lame. I feel like I was bribed with food." He pouted. "Can we at least get Embry?"

I hadn't talked to him in a while. I missed my Embry!

"I haven't heard from him in a bit. Maybe he imprinted?" Seth suggested.

Jake looked from him to me and back. "You-?"

Seth nodded in response. He even had a small, but bright, smile.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Imprinting," Seth said simply. "The guys were wondering how long it would take for me to tell you."

I just said, "Oh."

A few minutes later, we arrived at my aunt's house.

"Alright, what're you cookin'?" Jake said, rubbing his hands together. Dear God.

"Correction: **We** are cooking. And I don't know what just yet. I know you guys will eat _anything_ and **everything**." I looked around the kitchen. There was enough bread to make lots of sandwiches. I pulled out two loaves and said, "Sandwiches it is."

When I was pulling out stuff from the fridge, my cell phone started ringing. The front said, "KITTY KAT!" The first thing, I heard was, "Ohmigod! Jacie? What's going onnnnn?"

"Kat! I've been meaning to call you. Everything's fine. Albie's all better and we're back at Aunt Sheryl's."

She sighed exasperatedly, "Why haven't you called me? Or even Mitch? He's been worried ever since you snuck out that night."

"I bet. Well, we should hang out sometime. What are you doing tomorrow?"

We made plans and hung up. Seth kept looking over at me every few seconds with a worried look on his face.

Finally, I said, "What?" I had put down my butter knife with a huff.

His head whipped over to me. After looking me over, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why are you looking at me with that look?" I waved my hand around.

"What look?"

"**That** look." I pointed to his face. "What are you worried about?"

He went back to making sandwiches. "I'm not 'worried' about anything."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Bullshit. What's all this about? Tell me."

He paused and sighed. Then he turned to me but kept his head down. "I'm… _concerned_, that I'm keeping you from your friends. I'm always around you. Kat and… Mitch are important to you and you haven't even talked to them much since the whole wolf thing was brought to your attention. By me."

I put my hands on my hips and scolded him. "First of all, I like you always being around. Second, I'm adjusting. Kat and I are hanging out tomorrow. So don't worry about that." Then I placed my hand on his cheek and caught his eye. "And thirdly, I think, technically, Albie caused the wolf thing to come up. I'm glad you were the one who told me everything."

Seth smiled and pecked me lightly.

Jake came into the kitchen and gagged. "Gross." And then grabbed a few sandwiches.

Seth laughed, then hugged me tightly. Ah… this was heaven.

...

When we were done stuffing our faces (mostly Seth and Jake), we lied around the living room. Jake fell asleep on the floor, in the middle of the room on the rug, and Seth was on one end of the couch. I had my head resting on his lap, while the rest of my body was curled tightly. Their heat was delicious. It was radiating off their (also delicious) bodies and heating the room.

We were watching some movie when I felt Seth tense. He leaned his head to this side and concentrated.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was late. "You guys staying here?" I asked Seth.

He nodded once and looked to the side. Then he shook his head, mumbling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, while rubbing his back soothingly.

"I thought I heard something." He leaned into me. "God, that feels good."

He practically purred! I giggled a little at that and kept on rubbing. When he was a wolf, I remembered him growling lowly when I ran my fingers through his fur. I guess this was the equivalent of that.

"What does it feel like, when you 'phase'?" I asked him softly.

He sighed and put his head in his hands on his knees. "It's kind of like those good pains. I mean, you're skin stretches while your bones shift and change, and then… voila, you're a wolf."

"What about turning back?"

"You feel like you're shrinking." He hesitated. "It's—it's exhausting. I love being a wolf and protector and everything, but the whole process just… I don't know."

I had one hand still rubbing his shoulder blades and the other squeezing his hand. It must've been pretty draining to make my Seth like that. He was never depressed or anything.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For sharing that."

He looked at me and paused. Then his hand was caressing my face. "I love you." I was surprised at the intensity. But I felt the same. The universe did an awesome job putting us together.

I started tearing up when he kissed my cheek. His lips trailed kisses all over my face and down my neck. I gasped a little when he started sucking on my neck. That's when he lost it. His hands roaming while I just gripped on to his hair. My fingers were grasping chunks of his gorgeous, silky hair. He had one hand behind my neck and one under my shirt, resting on my waist. I could feel him tracing little circles on my skin, and it was driving me crazy.

I had little self-control, but if I let go of his hair, I would attack him. With every muscle in my body I held on. But the gasping wasn't helping him. It was like fueling the fire! Even though I wasn't really responding (with my hands, at least).

Then his lips crashed into mine. That changed everything. My hands moved down his back, with my nails in him the whole time. He growled and I felt it vibrate throughout my body. I loved when he did that.

"OHMYGOD!" I heard someone yell.

Seth and I blinked and turned towards the hallway.

"Embry?" Seth asked.

"That was so gross, you guys! I mean, I knew you were 'together', but it's still _weird_."

I jumped up and ran to him. "Embry! Where have you been? I missed you!" I hugged him as tight as I could.

He held me at arms-length and said, "Ew. You reek of Seth. He's clearly marked his territory."

I glared at Seth, who was just grinning proudly. Stupid dog. "What did I say about hickies?" I scolded.

He shrugged and kept on smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned back to Embry. "Where ya been?"

"Ah, just around."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Wow. Vague."

"Are you not just satisfied I'm gracing you with my presence?"

"Pft." What a big ego this'n had. "I am _not_ happy at the moment you chose to 'grace us with your presence', as you put it. But I love ya, so I'm going to let it slip. Come here, big guy!"

Embry picked me up and squeezed so hard my back popped. It felt good, but sounded bad (especially to their wolf-hearing). In a second, I was in Seth's arms, him growling at Embry.

"Hey! I'm fine! He really did me a favor! My back feels good, I promise!"

Seth cradled me to his chest and stopped snarling, but kept his eyes on him.

"Stop it! Put me down!" I demanded. Then a pair of warm arms were tugging me out of Seth's death grip.

"Dude. Let go." Ah, it was Jake. I was wondering when he would wake up. "Seth, go outside and chill."

Then I was on my feet, behind Jake. Embry looked at me and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hug you that hard."

"Oh, please. I pop everything all the time! When I walk, my toes, ankles, and knees pop. I'm totally used to it. Besides, I told you to hug me, and you did what I said. He needs to get ahold of himself."

Embry smiled a little and Jake told me, "He does, but all of us get very protective. Imprints get it even worse."

I sighed, then sat down on the couch. I heard Jake tell Embry, "You should probably leave. Tomorrow he'll be fine. It's good to see you, though." They talked a little more, then Embry left.

Drama, drama, drama…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: It's been a while! Sorry! I found the journal I used for this story and am going to try to continue it. That's 3 unfinished stories on FanFiction and my newest one on FictionPress. Yikes! Anyways, this chapter is kind of short because it was what was left of my written stuff. I will try to get all these stories completed as soon as possible! Sorry again for the long wait!**

**...**

I woke up bleary-eyed and I noticed I was in my room. It had been a while since I slept in my own bed. _Wow_. That kind of sounded slutty. Ah, well, whatever.

"Morning."

I found him at my desk chair. Out of reach. _Damn_.

'lo," I mumbled as I rubbed my face and stretched. "What'cha doing over there?"

Seth lowered his head guiltily. "I wasn't sure if you were still mad at me. About yesterday-"

I held a hand up and told him, "None of that. I understand. Really."

"I'm sorry. I thought he broke you. It sounded like it. God, I was really scared he broke you..."

I rolled out of bed and hugged him. We were basically the same height when he was sitting down and I was standing. "Oh, baby. Break me? I think I would let you know if I was in pain. I even told you I was fine."

He chuckled a little. "I like you calling me baby." Then he looked in my eyes and said, "Can I kiss you now?"

"No," I said shortly. I rolled my eyes at his hurt face. "I need to fix myself up and get decent."

He sighed and pouted. "I don't want to wait."

"Well, then." I went to the bathroom and turned to him, "Bummer." I quickly stuck out my tongue and slammed the door shut.

"I could break down that door and have my way with you!" I shivered in excitement. "Too bad I already decided we'll wait until you're all mine before that though. Bummer." I could just see the smirk on his stupid, beautiful face. _Ugh_.

...

Marriage? He wants to wait until **marriage**? What guy actually does that? Just my luck, right?

Wait. So we _are_ getting married? He's thought about it too? What a weird one I got. He thinks about marriage, (he thinks) he wants to wait until marriage to do the deed. What's next?

"I made breakfast, babe." _Ah, geez._

The kitchen table had lots of food on it. Not all edible necessarily. At least, _I_ wouldn't eat some of it, but I _know_ Seth would eat anything.

"That was really sweet." I kissed him quickly.

"Ah, what's all this?" I heard from behind me.

I hadn't seen my aunt in a while. She seemed to either be in her room or out of the house somewhere. I never actually saw her a lot. "Seth made breakfast. Where have you been hiding?"

She shrugged, "Eh, mostly my room. I am sleep deprived so I'm kind of catching up now."

"School starts up in a few days, you know," Seth announced.

"We're both seniors, right?" He nodded happily. "Well, I _guess_ it'll be alright then..."

He mock-glared at me and said, "Moving on. Time to dig in to my delicious breakfast." Then he gestured with his hands and arms, as if to say, "Let the feast begin!"

...

Hah! _Feast_. Most of it was burned and inedible. It was really nice of him to cook, but my aunt or myself would be better suited.

He made hearty portions of everything on our plates and I honestly tried to eat it all, but I started choking on some burnt something. I just told him I was stuffed and went back to my room.

I lied on my bed, all spread out, and stared at the ceiling. I was meeting Kat at some restaurant in La Push later. She could get riled up so easily! I was expecting a lecture about how I couldn't just ignore her because I was with a guy. And probably a "tell me **everything**!" Too bad I couldn't bring Seth or anything.

Pros: He will miss me like crazy and give me lots o' love when I get back. Cons: I'd have to face Kat's ranting all on my own. Ah, I could handle Kat.

I wondered how Seth would react to not being by my side for a while... or how _I_ would feel without _him_ nearby.

There was a knock and then they walked in. "Maybe you should cook. I'm not very good. Do you have food poisoning yet?"

I laughed and said, "Seth, you just need to work on timing. All you did was burn everything. Which is better than it being raw and undercooked, really."

"I guess." He smiled, "I kept coming here to check on you while I was cooking. You make little sounds in your sleep, so I wasn't sure if you were waking up or just mumbling."

"I do not!" I scoffed.

He pursed his lips and said, "Oh yeah? And how would you know? You're **asleep** when it happens."

"I don't believe you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sat down next to me. "Whatever." My eyes were closed, but I felt his arms snake around my waist and he nuzzled my neck. "Where are you guys going today?"

Nowhere if he kept doing that! "Uh, La Push," I mumbled.

His breath tickled my neck as he laughed. "Vague. Are you shopping?"

"Ugh. Probably." I took a deep breath. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

He lifted his head and looked mock-offended. "Are you implying that I don't know what to do without you, oh beloved one?"

"Yup."

"Psh. Get over yourself." He poked my cheek and added, "If you _must_ know, I'm doing wolf stuff. I'll be missing you."

I sat up and leaned against the wall. "If you want me to go do this you'll have to stop saying stuff like that. And no touching."

I saw him hesitate, then he nodded. "You are wise, grasshopper." _Weirdo_.

But I chuckled and got off the bed. I decided to get ready early.


End file.
